


The Ball

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Un ballo, la festa degli innamorati...tutto può succedere. Scritta da Hart





	The Ball

«No!»  
«Ma Regina…»  
«Cosa della parola no non ti è chiaro Snow?» chiese il sindaco afferrando la borsa per uscire dal suo ufficio.  
«Ma sarebbe importante…»  
«Importante?» replicò la mora continuando a camminare seguita dall’altra donna. «Spiegami come uno stupido ballo possa essere importante.»  
«Tra qualche giorno sarà San Valentino e visto che non ci sono demoni, streghe o maledizioni potremmo anche organizzare una festa…Come quelle che facevamo nella foresta incantata.» spiegò Snow.  
Sul volto di Regina si formò una smorfia di disgusto.  
«Lo so che non hai un buon rapporto con i balli ma potrebbe essere diverso adesso…» continuò la giovane.  
«E come dovrebbe esserlo?»  
«Adesso sei un eroina anche tu e dai sarà divertente.»  
Regina arrivò alla macchina e sospirò.  
«Non te ne andrai finchè non avrò accettato vero?»  
Un grande sorriso apparve sul volto dell’altra donna.  
«E va bene.» acconsentì infine il sindaco riuscendo così a tornare a casa.  
Il silenzio l’invase non appena aprì la porta. Henry era da Emma, era il suo turno, sospirò e andò di sopra per farsi un bagno rilassante.  
«Un ballo, uno stupido ballo per San Valentino…» sussurrò mentre l’acqua calda permetteva ai suoi muscoli di rilassarsi. 

Due giorni dopo 

«Mamma?» la chiamò suo figlio dall’ingresso.  
Regina lo raggiunse coperta da una vestaglia.  
«Che c’è tesoro?» disse per poi sorridere vedendo il suo piccolo in smoking e con la maschera sul viso. Già perché un'altra idea di Snow era stata che fosse un ballo in maschera. «Sei molto elegante.»  
«Grazie mamma.» rispose Henry arrossendo. «Non sei ancora pronta?»  
«Tu inizia ad andare io ti raggiungerò.»  
«Verrai vero?»  
La mora annuì con un cenno del capo.  
Henry sorrise e uscì di casa.

 

Il castello che Regina aveva creato per la serata degli innamorati era perfettamente decorato. Mille candele illuminavano l’ampio salone e la scalinata che portava ad esso. Decine di tavoli ospitavano bevande e buffet di ogni tipo.

«Regina ha fatto un lavoro splendido.» commentò Snow entrando nel salone accompagnata da David ed Emma. Il suo abito era viola e pieno di ricami, aveva costretto anche la figlia ad indossare un abito da principessa, nonostante la bionda avesse cercato di farle notare che non si sarebbe sentita a suo agio. Ma Snow aveva insistito così tanto che alla fine aveva ceduto pur di farla tacere. Così lo sceriffo aveva indossato un abito celeste grigio, con un leggero scollo, con ricami di pizzo, piccole gemme e fiori. I capelli erano stati tirati su con due piccole ciocche che le ricadevano sul viso in morbidi boccoli. E una tiara con piccoli brillanti, una maschera bianca con dei cristalli a coprirle il volto a completare il tutto.  
Emma individuò suo figlio vicino ad una ragazzina che doveva essere Violet sorrise vedendolo alle prese con il primo appuntamento… Almeno il primo di quel genere.  
Lo sceriffo si guardò intorno e vide la sala già colma di gente. Nonostante le maschere alcune persone erano facilmente riconoscibili, come Leroy, Granny, il Dottor Hopper.  
Emma si distaccò dai genitori e si avvicinò ad un tavolo per mangiare qualcosa, impresa non facile con quel vestito che la faceva sembrare una meringa.  
«Mamma?»  
«Ragazzino.»   
«Sei bellissima.» disse Henry.  
«Grazie.» rispose la bionda. «Anche tu non sei niente male.»   
Il ragazzino sorrise.  
«Tua madre sa come organizzare una festa.» commentò.  
«Si, nonostante non volesse farlo, ha creato un posto magico.»  
«Dov’è?»  
«Ha detto che sarebbe venuta…»

 

Dopo un’ora Emma stava ballando con suo padre quando vide entrare una donna. Si fermò ad osservarla. Un lungo abito celeste con uno scollo a barca, del tulle bianco tutto intorno al decolté metteva in risalto il seno. I lunghi capelli color mogano erano stati legati in una coda laterale. Una maschera celeste le copriva quasi tutto il viso.  
«Emma?» la chiamò David.  
La bionda scosse il capo e tornò a concentrarsi su suo padre.  
«Scusami…» disse arrossendo.  
David sorrise.  
«Stai bene?»   
«Si e che non riesco a capire chi sia.» rispose indicando la donna che stava scendendo le scale.  
L’uomo si voltò ad osservare la nuova arrivata.  
«Non ne ho idea.» commentò scrutandola.  
Emma continuò a seguire i movimenti della donna, vide subito un paio di uomini avvicinarsi a lei chiedendole di ballare ma la sconosciuta rifiutò. 

Emma non aveva perso di vista la donna per tutta la mezz’ora successiva. Aveva chiacchierato con i suoi ma il suo sguardo era sempre rivolto alla donna. Era rimasta in disparte continuando a rifiutare i vari pretendenti. Quando la vide avvicinarsi all’uscita la seguì.

Nel retro del palazzo Regina aveva creato anche un piccolo giardino con una fontana al centro.   
Emma vide la donna avvicinarsi ad essa.  
«Ciao…»  
La sconosciuta si girò ma non le rispose.   
«Scusami se ti ho seguita ma non riesco a capire chi sei…»  
La mora sorrise.  
«Non vuoi dirmi chi sei?»  
La donna scosse il capo.  
«E se indovinassi?»  
L’altra annuì con un leggero movimento del capo.  
Emma la scrutò avvicinandosi di più.  
«Allora Ruby?» chiese ottenendo una risposta negativa. «Belle?» di nuovo la donna scosse il capo. «Non vuoi darmi neanche un indizio?»  
La donna sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Mi è rimasto un solo nome…»   
La sconosciuta la invitò a continuare ma per tutta risposta la bionda allungò una mano verso di lei invitandola a ballare.  
«Ho notato che hai rifiutato tutti quelli che te l’hanno chiesto ma questo è un ballo quindi… Vuoi concedermi il primo ballo?»  
La mora si morse il labbro ma poi allungò la mano e prese la sua.  
Emma poggiò una mano sul suo fianco e l’avvicinò al suo corpo. Iniziarono a ballare, la melodia arrivava anche fuori, sebbene lieve.  
Lo sceriffo avvicinò il viso al suo notando gli occhi ambrati, color nocciola che brillavano. La strinse di più e un profumo famigliare invase le sue narici facendola sorridere. Mele.  
«Regina.» sussurrò all’orecchio della sconosciuta.  
«Era ora Swan.» mormorò.  
«Speravo fossi tu.»  
«Bugiarda.»  
«E’ vero.»  
«Avresti potuto dire subito il mio nome…»  
«Avevo paura che non fossi tu ma volevo che fossi tu…»  
Regina allontanò leggermente il viso in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi. Continuarono a muoversi lentamente.  
«Perché volevi che fossi io?»  
«Per fare questo.» rispose Emma poggiando le labbra sulle sue in un bacio dolce. «Buon San Valentino.» disse staccandosi leggermente.  
Il sindaco sorrise. «Buon San Valentino Emma.» rispose un attimo prima di baciarla.


End file.
